gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Event Guide: H2k9 pt3
All the text here is from the event and copied verbatim from Gaia Online. This page shows the introduction tutorial from Halloween 2k9: Demonbusters. See also Event Gameplay: H2k9 pt1 and Event Gameplay: H2k9 pt2. Welcome to Demonbusters In Demonbusters, two cults are clashing in a violent struggle to decide the fate of the world. Before you start playing, you'll need to figure out which side you want to fight for. Let's learn about the cults... Sentinel's Infernal Nation Led by the demonic Sentinel, S.I.N. desires only to flood the world with demons, ushering in a new age of darkness. To achieve this, she'll need an army of followers capable of overpowering her ancient nemesis: the Overseer. Learn more about S.I.N. The Benevolent Order of the Overseer The wise and mighty Overseer has long rested beneath the seas. Now, with the world in danger of being torn apart by the forces of darkness, he is rising to the surface to lead his faithful followers into battle. Learn more about B.O.O. Choose Your Side Each cult has a unique, soulbound skin item, but only the winning side gets to keep theirs after the event ends. Think carefully! Once you commit yourself to a cult, you cannot switch sides. Overseer -] The Benevolent Order of the Overseer Sentinel -] Sentinel's Infernal Nation ---- Overseer Welcome to the Benevolent Order! You have taken the pledge to protect the good people of Gaia and fight against the evil agents of S.I.N. The fate of the world rests in your hands. Do not falter! Now that you're a member, it's time to learn about your responsibilities. Next Your Cult Headquarters The next page shows your cult's base of operations, as well as vital personal and team stats. You'll want to keep an eye on these as the battle progresses. Once you're done reviewing the page, click the "Mission Assignment" tab. If you get lost, just look for the green arrow. Next Mission Assignment Now that you've dedicated yourself to a cult, it's time to go on your first mission. Missions let you build up skills, acquire new items, sabotage the enemy, and charge up your team's weapon. We'll keep it simple: all you need to do is click the "Get Mission" button in the next screen, then select a mission from the "Build" category. Next Missions to earn you gold, items, and raise team score. The team that wins gets to keep their team skin! Execute a mission from the list below. Mission accomplished! You completed your first mission and unlocked your first achievement: New Recruit Complete training. You Earned: Overseer's Gift You can view all available achievements by clicking on the "View Achievements" link in the main game menu. Next Training Complete! You are now ready to proceed through Demonbusters on your own, building your skills and gathering followers. Fight hard, the side that wins the war gets to keep their skin! Good luck! Next ---- Sentinel Welcome to the Infernal Nation! As a member of the Infernal Nation, you are tasked with making Sentinel's dark vision a reality. But before the world can be remade in her image, the forces of the Overseer must be crushed. It's time to learn your role in this new order. Next Your Cult Headquarters The next page shows your cult's base of operations, as well as vital personal and team stats. You'll want to keep an eye on these as the battle progresses. Once you're done reviewing the page, click the "Mission Assignment" tab. If you get lost, just look for the green arrow. Next Mission Assignment Now that you've dedicated yourself to a cult, it's time to go on your first mission. Missions let you build up skills, acquire new items, sabotage the enemy, and charge up your team's weapon. We'll keep it simple: all you need to do is click the "Get Mission" button in the next screen, then select a mission from the "Build" category. Next Missions to earn you gold, items, and raise team score. The team that wins gets to keep their team skin! Execute a mission from the list below. Mission accomplished! You completed your first mission and unlocked your first achievement: New Recruit Complete training. You Earned: Sentinel's Gift You can view all available achievements by clicking on the "View Achievements" link in the main game menu. Next Training Complete! You are now ready to proceed through Demonbusters on your own, building your skills and gathering followers. Fight hard, the side that wins the war gets to keep their skin! Good luck!" Category:Gaia Online Events /Guide